


not for sale!

by mnheecore



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 02z are barely there, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Broke College Kid Minhee, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I suck at tagging, Idiots in Love, Kang Minhee-centric, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Open Ending, Pining, Post-Break Up, Sugar Daddy Jungmo, They need to get their shit together, it's barely angst minhee is just dramatic, minhee is very dramatic, the cravity hyungs are just mentioned lmao sorry, this references my au a lot so you can read that if you wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnheecore/pseuds/mnheecore
Summary: “So, we’re breaking up today.”He says it so casually, so unguarded and so quick, Minhee doubts Jungmo dwelled on the topic last night. Unlike him. Still, he puts on a lax facade, as if this break-up would mean nothing to both of them. He hums, still chewing on his food. He looks at the other who’s drowning his pancakes in more syrup, probably to give it some sliver of taste. “Can I take you on a date then?”― not for sale's alternate ending
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	not for sale!

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is my twt au's alternate ending so if you want a little bit more context on everything they talk about, i linked it below. enjoy reading!!

Minhee is poor. He’s a broke college kid with a ton of debt on his shoulders, but he’s a kid with bright dreams for himself. He has always persevered to get through college, let alone survive two-no, three jobs while doing so. He’s a lot of things; he’s a fighter, he’s a survivor, he’s whatever sappy shit they say to enforce self-confidence on depressed college freshmen.

But one thing he didn’t expect to be, is becoming Koo Jungmo’s sugar baby.

It would be easier to say that he forgets when it happened or how it happened, but he remembers every single detail from two months ago. He was lying on his shared couch, scrolling across his Twitter timeline, liking posts he found relatable and saving memes every now and then. He had just finished his midterms and he did not want to look at the pile of requirements he had yet to submit. It was a normal day, boring, repetitive, but it was the life he’s been leading ever since.

  


Koo Jungmo introduces himself a few minutes later, with a very questionable DM.

  


(“It’s not questionable! It was honest and straightforward!” Jungmo retorts when the topic was brought up a few weeks later. He huffs, crossing his arms _quite adorably,_ if he may add.  
  
  
Minhee just rolls his eyes but keeps the small smile on his face. “Whatever you say, Jungmo.”)

  


Minhee never thought he would snag a boyfriend that day, but the world has its own ways, and thirty minutes later, Kang Minhee has a rich boyfriend and 500,000 KRW under his belt every week. And as trivial as it may seem, that’s how Kang Minhee and Koo Jungmo’s story begins.

Minhee just isn’t sure whether he wants it to end just yet.

When they first met up and talked about their set-up, they agreed on a two-month duration of fake dating. Their deal was as straightforward as Jungmo’s first DM. (“When are you going to let that go?”) They’ll fake date for two months as a front for Jungmo’s pushy parents. Jungmo gives Minhee 500,000 KRW every week, and in exchange, Minhee will have to attend Jungmo’s uppity family dinners.

It was simple, except life was never simple. Especially for Kang Minhee.

So there he lies, two months after, on Jungmo's guest room's bed, thinking about everything he did wrong to have deserved this. 

Tomorrow marks the day they initially decided to break up, and Minhee thinks it's a whole load of bullshit that they have to do it. He doesn't want Jungmo out of his life, and sure, he's not going to cut Minhee off like some stranger, but it will never go back to how they were. How they currently are. 

It eats Minhee up, the thought of no longer being able to pamper Jungmo with his affection, how he wouldn't be able to wake him up early to cook breakfast, how he wouldn't see Jungmo at the daycare, playing with the kids that he grew so fond of, how he'll no longer accompany Jungmo to those family dinners he despises. 

It eats Minhee up that someone will love Jungmo after him, probably more than him. Most of all, it eats Minhee up that Jungmo would love that person, more than he would ever love him.

So he just lays there, thoughts running wild about how his life would change after tomorrow.

It's funny because technically, Minhee's life would go back to normal after tomorrow, but now, life without Jungmo seems so foreign and unfamiliar. Jungmo has single-handedly wormed his way into Minhee's life and heart, and the thought of him no longer being there tears Minhee up.

But what can he do?

He can't force Jungmo to stay. He can't force himself into his life. He has an expiration date on Jungmo's life, and his time is running out.

So he closes his eyes instead, choosing to look back at the memories he and Jungmo created for themselves. The daycare, the first family dinner, the beach house, the mall, the hospital, _their_ apartment.

Minhee sighs to himself. **_Their_** apartment. He can still remember the first time he referred to the luxury penthouse as theirs. Accidentally, he recalls, but he liked the thought of it so much that they just let it be.

Minhee wonders if he will ever call this apartment theirs ever again.

He flips around the bed, trying to find some sort of comfort in the sheets, but he knows he can't rest when his heart is in chaos. He buries his face into the pillow in an attempt to suffocate himself, because then maybe, he won't have to deal with the heartbreak tomorrow if he just dies today. 

_Okay, that's a little morbid, but since when has the mind thought rationally when in conflict?_

In the end, he just lies on his back, eyes on the same fluorescent stars that lit up the room. Fuck, even fluorescent stars remind him of the boy, of the memory of decorating the apartment upon Minhee's request. 

He closes his eyes one last time. The next time he opens his eyes, he's going to wake up, have breakfast and start packing his bags, because his time in Jungmo's life is up. 

The next time he opens his eyes, he's going to take a shower in the apartment's bathroom one last time, use Jungmo's cologne one last time, and borrow Jungmo's clothes one last time.

The next time he opens his eyes, he's going to have to say goodbye, to the luxury of this apartment, to having 500,000 KRW every week, to being Koo Jungmo's boyfriend. 

The next time Minhee opens his eyes, he's going to be back to being (not so) broke college kid Kang Minhee.

Two months ago, opening his eyes the next day would have been fine for Minhee. But today is not two months ago, and today, Minhee doesn't ever want to wake up.

But like most things, we don't get everything we want, especially if you're poor. So Minhee opens his eyes the next day, September 20th, and gets ready to say goodbye to the life Koo Jungmo has given him.

* * *

Minhee wakes up to the scent of pancakes, fragrant and with just the slightest tinge of burnt. Jungmo was never a cook, but every time he tries (and fails), Minhee would make sure to finish everything up, no matter how bland and tasteless Jungmo's cooking was. 

He grins to himself, stands up, and fixes his bed while he prepares himself to stomach Jungmo's cooking again. When he opens the door, he's met with a strong gust of the aroma, which means the burnt smell was also getting stronger. 

He’ll miss this, waking up to the plush cushion of the guest room’s bed, with the sun in his eyes and a smile plastered in his face almost immediately. He’ll miss greeting Jungmo good morning, both in the kitchen and in their KakaoTalk. 

It was a tradition they set up a week after they started dating, one would greet the other first thing in the morning, while the other greets them at night, right before they sleep.

Minhee wonders if they’ll keep their tradition after today.

The sight he welcomes in the kitchen is peculiar, but it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. Flour-covered counters and a sink full of dirty kitchen tools, a wet puddle on the floor, and too many open cabinets. And amongst the dirty kitchen stands Koo Jungmo in all his blue-haired glory, donning a blue-checkered apron and a spatula in hand. He grins at the younger sheepishly, seeming ashamed of his mess.

Minhee groans inwardly, although there is no real exasperation lacing his expression. “I told you you shouldn’t cook. I don’t want a repeat of the eggs, Jungmo.”

The apron-clad cook only smiles further, turning off the stove and flipping the last pancake to a plate. “Today is a special day, I wanted to celebrate the occasion.” He says while shoving the plate of four stacked pancakes in Minhee’s direction. He only shakes his head, opting to look at the food served before him.

To say the pancakes were mediocre was an overstatement. Minhee isn’t a picky eater, but if this plate was served to him in a restaurant, albeit cheap, he’d definitely ask for a refund. 

It was cute, to be honest. Jungmo must have used some mold or cookie cutter because the pancakes were all the same size. It was finished with a generous glaze of maple syrup, and two strawberries resembling a heart at the top of the stack. But the taste matters the most, and if he were brutally honest, it just went downhill from there. It was too cakey, too chewy, and despite the overflowing maple syrup that coated it, the cake itself was bland. 

But he takes his knife and fork, stabs it through the breakfast dish, and compliments Jungmo for his _improving_ cooking skills. His heart leaps as the compliments elicit a soft laugh from the older.

He sits across him, enjoying his own plate of food. (Enjoying is a loose word, Minhee catches Jungmo wince a couple of times, followed by a chug of water. He doesn’t let Jungmo see his amused grin though.) 

“So, we’re breaking up today.”

He says it so casually, so unguarded and so quick, Minhee doubts Jungmo dwelled on the topic last night. Unlike him. Still, he puts on a lax facade, as if this break-up would mean nothing to both of them. He hums, still chewing on his food. He looks at the other who’s drowning his pancakes in more syrup, probably to give it some sliver of taste. “Can I take you on a date then?”

If Minhee had been eating a pancake, he would have definitely choked on the pastry right then and there. “A date?”

“You know. Closure.” _Oh._ It amazes him how Jungmo thinks of these things, but he agrees nonetheless. “I just want to remember one last memory of you before you go.” 

He says it so solemnly, so quietly, like it was meant to be heard by Minhee’s ears only. He said it so sincerely, Minhee would have believed Jungmo wanted him to stay. But he knows better, he knows better than to hear things that aren’t there. He knows better than to lead himself on with something that’s a trick of his ears.

So he just finishes his meal with a sip of water, standing quietly and bringing the dish to the still tool-infested sink. He reaches his hand to Jungmo’s, asking for his own plate. Whatever Jungmo wanted to say, Minhee didn’t hear. He knows his place.

He doesn’t want to think about the hurt laced in Jungmo’s words, the longing that he heard when Jungmo asked him on a date. He doesn’t want to think about the way he looked at him as if he was the reason everything went right in this world. He doesn’t want to think about Jungmo. 

So he starts scrubbing the dirty dishes, distracting himself from his thoughts, because if he thinks about Jungmo more, he might find a reason to stay and never leave. 

When he’s finished, his boyfriend is still seated at the kitchen table, already finished wiping the counters clean minutes ago. He meets his eyes, raising his eyebrows in question. “Well? Shouldn’t we start getting ready?”

A wave of understanding washes Jungmo’s dazed face, shakes his head and chuckles. “You’re right. I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll see you later.”

* * *

He showers quickly, not wanting to stay under the water any longer. Maybe it’s because he’s afraid that tears might start falling alongside the water, but he likes to think it’s because he just doesn’t want to consume Jungmo’s water bill more.

Him taking a quick shower doesn’t do much though, because heaven knows what Koo Jungmo does inside the confines of his shower for an hour. Thirty minutes in, and Minhee is all dressed, while his date is still nowhere to be found. He consumes his time applying the eyeshadow to his eyelids, remembering how Jungmo loved it when he wore make-up.

He loved Minhee wearing make-up so much, he bought him 4 basketfuls of products, just so he could see the boy in cosmetics again. He sighs at the vanity in front of him. He had nowhere to place this much clutter in his apartment. And sure, Jungmo got him an apartment complex as a birthday gift, (Which was insane, he still hasn’t accepted that fact) but the powders look so at home in this vanity, he feels wrong to take them away. 

When his eye makeup is done, he reaches for the lip gloss from underneath the drawers, applying them with precision and care. He doesn’t wear any face make-up, choosing to let his freckles out and flaunted. He finishes, dusting his cheeks with a light powder. He doubts Jungmo’s done with his shower, so he decides to sit on the bed, taking in the sight of the room one last time.

Most of his clothes are packed, ready to be brought to his new apartment. The bed is as pristine as he left it, and his side table is clear of any traces of Minhee. The day he steps out of this apartment, every piece of him inside will also leave. It’s ironic how Jungmo bought him a new unit, hoping to help him move on with his life. 

It seems like every piece of furniture of his own house will remind him of the older, but nothing will ever remind Jungmo of him.

The door of Jungmo’s en-suite bathroom clicks, indicating Jungmo’s finished shower. He gets up, dusts off his jeans, and heads towards the living room. He looks at the couch, the same sofa where Minhee and Jungmo held their cuddle sessions. He looks at the kitchen counter, the same counter where they cooked. He looks at the front door, at the shoe rack, the same shoe rack that currently houses Minhee’s shoes, the ones right next to Jungmo’s. He smiles wistfully, he’ll miss this place.

Minhee wonders if Jungmo would be reminded of him every time he sees those objects.

The door of Jungmo’s room opens, revealing a freshly-showered Koo Jungmo, wearing a familiar suit. Black coat, black shirt, black pants. The same suit he wore the first time they met. And he _still_ looked mighty fine in them. Jungmo might have changed his hair color, but his blue hair only makes his look pop. 

“What do you think?” He grins at Minhee, clearly amused at his choice of clothing. Minhee only laughs at him, holding on to the sofa arm for support. “You should’ve told me earlier. I would have grabbed my cactus shirt from the dorm.” He jests, riding along with Jungmo’s antics.

They laugh together, arms linking automatically as they walk towards the car garage. The room still never fails to amaze Minhee, the dozens of cars taking away his breath. He doesn’t know which car Jungmo would go for, there was a number to choose from andー “There we go.” 

Jungmo clicks the car key in his hand, prompting said car to flash its headlights and let out a loud beep. He rolls his eyes, _of course_ Jungmo would choose this one. 

The black Toyota Corolla blinks, and Jungmo walks to it without waiting for Minhee. When Minhee realizes his date has already gotten to the car, he starts following, only to be surprised by a beep, right in front of his face. Jungmo gets out of the car that matches his suit, smirking when he says,

“Are you going to just stand there or am I going to have to carry you in?”

_Mental note: Koo Jungmo has a great memory. He’s also a big sap. And you love him for it._

* * *

They arrive at the same dog cafe they went to, Minhee already anticipating meeting the maltese he met beforehand. The same barista greets them with their same energetic tone, bringing a smile to both of their faces. “Do you still remember my order?”

“Americano with 3 shots of espresso. Right?” He smiles back, satisfied that Jungmo remembers his usual order. “You know, I never got to know your order.”

“Latte with two pumps of vanilla and honey. It’s sweet, unlike your monstrosity of a coffee.” It is sweet, too sweet for Minhee’s taste, but it surprisingly fits the graduate, with his sweet and clingy personality. 

They walk towards the same table they used two months ago, passing by Minnie the maltese who was now 6 months old. He pets the dog, stroking her fur while she jumps up. The sight immediately clears Minhee’s heart, feeling a little bit lighter while he plays with the puppy.

Jungmo returns with their drinks a few minutes later, Minhee abandoning Minnie when he spots Jungmo. He sits beside the older, as opposed to across. There’s strawberry cheesecake on the table, an ode to the delicacy they ordered before. “You know, you never answered me.”

“Hm?” Jungmo turns his head sideways, the gears in his brain turning to remember the question he never answered. “You know, when I asked if you were a furry.”

“I never answered when you asked me about wanting to be called daddy. Or that one time you asked me if I wanted to eat you.” He pointed out. And Minhee couldn’t help himself blurt the next words. “Is your answer yes?”

“Yes.”

Minhee spits his coffee out, spraying the table and the chair in front of them while Jungmo laughs hysterically. “You’re mean!” He splutters, still shocked at Jungmo’s response. Jungmo only doubles in laughter, arms clutching his stomach. They fall in comfortable silence, the adrenaline of the previous exchange still fresh in their minds.

This is what he likes so much about Jungmo, the carefree air, and his easy personality, how he can be with Jungmo without any care, and he would never feel judged. Jungmo can lighten up the mood with ease, that's why he feels so comfortable with him.

But when the comfortable silence begins to disappear, they’re met with a confronting air, a reminder of what they’re here for.

“So,” Jungmo starts, hand combing through his dyed hair, voice shaky and unsure. _He didn’t want to do this either._ A nagging voice at the back of Minhee’s head supplies, but he just shakes it off, replying to Jungmo. “So?”

“I’m going to miss you.” He whispers to the air, voice quiet enough for only Minhee to hear. His words are laced with sincerity, and Minhee allows himself to believe his words, this is their last day anyway. He thinks of ways to not miss the other boy, only coming up empty. 

_There’s one way though, make him stay._ But that wasn’t part of the options, was it?

“I’ll miss you too, Jungmo.” He looks at the man beside him, sending him a small smile, reminiscent of the first smile he gave Jungmo. “Thank you.”

He looks downward, shaking his head while he chuckles. “What are you thankful for me for? I just spent your money for 2 months.”

“Believe it or not, these two months with you were the best two months of my life. Thank you for giving that to me.” Jungmo gives him a tight-lipped smile, eyes shaking while maintaining eye contact with the younger. 

It was the same for Minhee, these two months with Jungmo was the best he’s had, despite the drama that came along with it. He’d always want to be with Jungmo, no matter the circumstance. Such a shame that he’s a coward though because his wants end at that.

“Thank you for changing my life, Jungmo.” He keeps his gaze on him, hoping his words sound as sincere as his intention because Minhee was slowly tearing down his walls. 

“Thank you for showing me what it feels like to be loved, Minhee.” His eyes flicker all over his face, memorizing every feature. This might be the last time he sees this face, and he silently curses himself for not paying attention before. He doesn’t ever want to forget this face, the man that made him feel wanted, the man that spoiled him with everything, constantly telling him that he deserves everything he gives him. He simply doesn’t want to forget the love of his life.

And Minhee doubts he ever will, because with how Jungmo is looking at him right now, with pain and hurt stricken all over his face, Minhee would believe he actually doesn’t want to let him go. His eyes watch over every nook and cranny of Jungmo’s features, admiring how they look from so near. From his hair, that he took so much care for, to his eyes, looking back at him with some emotion doesn’t want to know. His eyes drop to Jungmo’s lips, plump and pink, slightly wet from the drink Jungmo had been nursing a while ago. 

He wonders how his lips would feel against his. He doesn’t stop wondering, and he feels himself leaning forward, eyes fixated on the other. 

As the gap closes and their noses are touching, he gets a grip of himself, pulls away, and looks at the gap between them. Jungmo leans back to his usual posture, coughing, as if it would erase whatever happened a while ago. 

The string of events happened so quickly, if Minhee hadn’t caught himself, he might have done something he would regret. Or maybe he wouldn’t regret it. He has no way of knowing now, because his feet bring him to the ground, standing firmly and waiting for Jungmo to climb out of the booth as well. 

“I guess this is goodbye.” He says, hands gripping at the unfinished drink. “I guess so.”

“Live a good life, Jungmo. I hope you find something to look forward to.” _As for me, I’ll only look forward to meeting you again._ Jungmo smiles back at him. “I already have something I look forward to.” _Good for you._

“I’ll never forget you, Minhee. I hope you don’t forget me either.” _As if I would ever forget you,_ you who made my heart race with every smile you send me. He opens his arms, a playful smile dancing on his lips as he chides the younger.

He returns the smile, enveloping himself in Jungmo’s arms one last time. He relishes on the warmth of the embrace, taking in every detail of the hug. The feeling of Jungmo’s arms around him, his head resting on Minhee’s shoulder, the way he doesn’t need to crouch to Jungmo’s level. 

He catches the scent of Jungmo’s perfume, the one he loved so much. The first time he wore the scent, he loved it for the scent of it; musky, without being too strong, masculine, without being too tough. The cologne was so _Jungmo,_ and that’s what he loved about it. 

The last time he smells it, it no longer just reminds him of Jungmo, it reminds him of being in Jungmo’s arms, of the easy comfort of Jungmo’s words, of love, of home.

They both don’t want to pull away, but they still untangle themselves from each other, sad smiles plastered on their lips. Minhee, at this point, just wants to get it over with, to get the heartbreak over with, so with a wink, he smiles, “Take me home, _ex-_ boyfriend?”

If he saw Jungmo’s smile falter at the prefix, he doesn’t mention it. If Jungmo saw the pain in Minhee’s eyes as he said the quip, he doesn’t mention it either. He just smiles as he leads them to the black Toyota Corolla, opening Minhee’s door for him, making Minhee smell his perfume one last time.

He wonders if he’ll ever be comforted by that perfume again.

* * *

The drive to Minhee’s new house is quiet, reminiscent of the first family dinner they went to. Except back then, Minhee could freely cry in front of Jungmo, a stark difference to Minhee’s flat expression now. Minhee can’t cry in front of Jungmo now, because he might break, so he holds it in. Crying can happen later at night.

When they reach the familiar road, a lingering thought makes Minhee hope that Jungmo was driving him back to their apartment. He hoped Jungmo would drive him as usual, turning left three blocks after entering the Gangnam area, straight ahead for ten minutes and a right turn.

But of course he doesn’t. Jungmo turns left, two streets before they usually do, leading them to the road toward Minhee’s new house. When they reach the building, Jungmo takes this chance to open Minhee’s door for him, bowing jokingly. He slapped his hyung on the back, resulting in him to stand upright. 

“This is it.”

“Yep, this is it.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I live two streets away.” Minhee chides, joking as if he didn’t know what he meant.

“You know what I mean.”

“I’ll miss you too, you know?”

“I know.”

“Minhee?” He hums in response, already itching to go upstairs and cry everything out.

“Do you have any regrets?”

Minhee flashes back to the first time Jungmo asked him the question, on the shore of some unnamed beach, the first time he made himself vulnerable in front of Jungmo. He looks back at everything, every memory of Jungmo, every moment of the last two days, every second his heart beat around Jungmo’s presence. 

If this is how they end, if this is how they part ways, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if their story ends now. All that’s important is that their story began. All that’s important is that he met Jungmo, the heartbreak of tomorrow can’t compare to the happiness he found in Jungmo. 

So without missing a beat, he answers Jungmo’s question with confidence.

“None.”

Jungmo looks satisfied, smiles at him, and turns his back around. The built-up pain in Minhee’s chest is far from gone, and Koo Jungmo has done his part, adding more to the already existing pain. 

He watches the car reverse, going back to where they trekked. Before he drove off, Jungmo stopped once more in front of Minhee. His window is lowered, and his gaze is on the boy he just dropped off. “Goodbye, Minhee. I hope to see you again.”

And with that, he drives off to the distance, He underestimates the speed of a Toyota Corolla, because before he knew it, the silhouette of the car is nowhere to be found, taking with it the one person Minhee never wanted to lose.

He stares at the distance for a while, processing the situation he’s in. Only then does he realize his hands on his sides, devoid of the warmth of Jungmo’s palm pressed against his.

And it stays that way.

Kang Minhee stood in front of an expensive apartment in Gangnam, cold from the absence of his main source of warmth. Everything has changed, but something constant is still there. In that moment, everything should be right, except Minhee feels like it isn’t. Like how Koo Jungmo was never meant to be his, Kang Minhee hates that this is how it was meant to be.

* * *

"Kang Minhee if you don't get up there, I'm dropping your ass."

Minhee groans as he hears Taeyoung's voice ring through the room, followed by a pillow hitting his back. It's been a week since his life went back to normal, and Taeyoung has been with him every step of the way, helping him move his things as the helpful ex-roommate that he is.

Usually, Minhee's thankful for the younger's presence, except he just wants to sleep in on a fine Saturday today. That won't happen though, because the pillow doesn't stop hitting his back, and the room is still full of Taeyoung's rambling.

"I swear, Kang Minhee, if you don't get up, I'm throwing the newly arrived furniture to my dorm. Seongmin could really use the extra couch." He rambles on, now climbing up Minhee's bed, bouncing up the duvet and pulling the thick blanket off of him. "Kang Minhee, if you don't wake up I'm gonna pour water on your face and your duvet and I won't help you wash it."

Just like that, Minhee kicks Taeyoung's thigh, rolling around and laying on his back, still refusing to open his eyes. "You brat, I'm still older than you."

"We agreed to drop the hyung weeks ago, you only like bringing it up when you benefit from it." He hits Minhee one more time, before pulling him upwards, forcing him to sit up and wake up too early in the morning.

"I should never have given you a spare key." Minhee grumbles in his half-asleep state, wiping the sleep in his eyes. "Please, you'd be a mess without me checking up on you."

And while it's true, Minhee doesn't want to admit that. 

The first night he spent in this apartment, he called the younger up and cried to him until he fell asleep. Since then, he would drop by the apartment on random times, checking if Minhee was still taking care of himself.

That also included receiving the furniture that was delivered every day. The first day, it was Minhee's clothes from the dorm. The second, it was his other things. The third made his heart clench, because it was the groceries he had bought with Jungmo a few days prior. The fourth, it was the extra bed for the guest room. The fifth was Minhee's clothes from Jungmo's apartment. The sixth hurt Minhee the most, because it was an envelope with a million won in it.

Day after day, it felt like Jungmo was slowly cutting Minhee off from his life. Jungmo was erasing all memories of him, like it was nothing. It pained Minhee to receive these gifts all the time. And if the pattern was right, then today's delivery would hurt even more than yesterday's.

Before he could think about going back to sleep, Taeyoung puts out his hand, waiting for Minhee to grab it and stand. "Come on, I think you'll like today's delivery."

Taeyoung and Seongmin have been Minhee's angels ever since he started staying in the apartment. They were the ones who sorted Minhee's clothes, though they had a lot to say when filing through the pieces. (Mostly just asking to keep some items. The answer was usually no.) They were also the one who stocked Minhee's pantry, stealing more than a few bites here and there.

But even so, it hurts seeing Taeyoung, the boy who knew about Jungmo the most. It hurt even more to see Seongmin, Jungmo's favorite dongsaeng. It hurt the most seeing them together, because he and Jungmo were the ones who saw their story unfold, and look at where it got them.

Seongmin and Taeyoung were always on each other's asses, fighting and teasing each other endlessly, until they both realized it was their way of catching the other's attention. Soon enough, they were dating, and though their flirty fighting dynamic didn't change, something else was realized. Now they have each other, meanwhile Minhee lost the love he had.

He isn't jealous, he swears. It just pains him that he once had something like that with Jungmo, except it was fake and it will never happen again. It's not like he can shoo away the duo, they're the only ones who have a clear schedule among his friend group, and he can't really call the hyungs because before they became friends, they were Jungmo's friend group.

So he swallows everything, his feelings, his cries, his stupid, stupid emotions. He doesn't let anyone see it, only letting it out when it's the middle of the night, alone in his room, with no one to judge him.

He sighs finally, grabbing Taeyoung's hand and pulling himself up. He'll just have to face this day the same way he did the other days, he guesses.

When he gets out of his room, he's met with the strong scent of eggs being cooked, followed by too many voices in his kitchen. He furrows his eyebrows at the boy walking beside him, who gives him a shrug, playing innocent. When he hears Eunsang's unmistakable laugh though, he knows exactly what's happening.

What he sees in the galley is exactly what he expects. His four same-age friends, lounging in the bar chairs, Wonjin cooking eggs in the background and an annoyed Seongmin being babied in the middle of it all. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

They don't respond, only Hyeongjun gives him a smile he knew all too well. "If you're planning something, I'm not coming." He rejects outrightly.

"We didn't even say anything yet!" Dongpyo groans, hitting the table in annoyance. "You barely get out of your house anymore!"

"I go to work and school, I go outside plenty!"

"You know what I mean, Kang Minhee."

"And here I thought we could go out more now that you have a car." Eunsang sighs, letting his head hit the table. 

Ah, the car. The white Tesla Jungmo got him as a parting gift. The white Tesla that they used every time they went to family dinners. The white Tesla brought him home every time. With all the memories attached to that Tesla, Minhee doesn't think he'll be using that car any time soon.

“Absolutely not. We can get breakfast, but you are not taking me out of this house today.” Minhee says firmly. His friends know that’s final, they wouldn’t push Minhee to do something he doesn’t want to do. “Can we stay for lunch then?”

Minhee sighs, he can just wave them off, kick them out of the house if he really wants to. But he digresses, he can use the company tonight. “Fine. Stay for dinner if you want to.”

They whoop loudly, cheering at Minhee’s decision. He just hopes he made the right decision.

* * *

Breakfast with his friends was normal, if you can count Seongmin and Taeyoung fighting about egg cook times, and Junho dropping the newly cooked bacon on Eunsang’s hand normal. For the first time this week, something finally felt normal. 

After he gets out of the shower, he sees his friends cuddled up on his couch, a movie playing on the TV. Hyeongjun notices his presence first, opening his arms, inviting Minhee into their cuddle pile. He gives in, letting himself be enveloped by Hyeongjun’s arms. 

Taeyoung enters the scene a little while later, eyes scanning the room before landing on Minhee. “Hey, won’t you look at your package?”

Minhee shakes his head, snuggling closer to Hyeongjun. “Maybe later, I don’t think I can handle seeing another package so early in the morning.” Taeyoung nods, understanding Minhee’s sentiment. 

“Well, it’s a bit hard to haul, so if you need someone to assist you when you put it back, just call, okay?” Minhee nods, but his curiosity is piqued. _It needed assistance to haul inside? How big could this thing be?_

The only thing he needed help bringing inside was the extra bed from the fourth day, _did Jungmo really send him furniture again?_ He truly is clearing any trace of Minhee, huh? It should hurt as much as it does, they weren’t supposed to be anything but friends anyway, but it hurts like a bitch, and he can’t stop the falling tears. 

Hyeongjun holds him tighter, giving him as much warmth as he can give, but his hugs could never compare to Jungmo’s. This only results in Minhee crying even harder, catching everyone’s attention. “Hyung.. Oh my god, this is my fault..”

The fact that Taeyoung used hyung was troubling, since he took every chance he could get to drop honorifics. His friends all look at him with the same expression, concerned, worried, but ultimately hopeless. They couldn’t do anything but comfort Minhee now. 

“Don’t say that, Taeyoungie. I-I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“You know what I mean.” He smiles sadly, Taeyoung looking glum at Minhee’s words.

“Actually,” Minhee says through sniffles, “I want to see the delivery now.”

Taeyoung and Wonjin look at each other, they were probably the ones who had already seen it. Wonjin asks softly, “Are you sure about that, Minhee? You can look at it later if you want.”

“No, I’m sure. I think I’d much rather face it now than later when I’m alone.” The two nod, heading toward the entrance. They go back carrying heavy furniture Minhee thought he would never see again.

_The vanity._

Koo Jungmo sent the damn vanity to Minhee’s house. The one housing all of Minhee’s makeup. He lets out a laugh before his eyes gloss, tears threatening to fall one more time. “I hate him so much.”

“Come here, let it all out.” Junho whispers, wrapping Minhee in his arms, letting his shirt get wet. He clutches Junho’s shirt, crying until no more tears fall. 

He doesn’t even know why he’s so affected by that vanity. It’s not the most sentimental item in Jungmo’s house, and heaven knows he doesn’t like it that much. But maybe it’s because he’s reminded of all the makeup he used, all the things Jungmo bought for him.

Maybe it’s because he remembers Jungmo’s compliments when he applies eye makeup, knowing that he’ll never hear it again.

( “You look so pretty with that color, Minhee.” Jungmo gushes when Minhee shows off his makeup one day. “You really should wear makeup more often.”

“With how much you want me to wear make-up, I’m going to start to believe you think I look ugly, Koo Jungmo.”

“It’s not like that and you know it, Kang Minhee.” He lets his hand cup his cheeks, thumbs sliding against where his freckles are. “Make-up doesn’t cover imperfections, they highlight your perfections.”

He initiates eye contact, and Minhee complies, staring into Jungmo’s chocolate eyes, “And right now, you look too perfect to be true.”)

He gets out of Junho’s embrace, walking towards the dressing table, opening the drawers that housed dozens of powders, glosses and shadows. His heart drops at what he sees inside.

An envelope, the usual white, although this one is much thinner, there’s definitely no money inside this time. If he’s being honest, he’s scared to open it, but he goes against his fear, reaching for the envelope and tearing to release the contents.

He’s right, a lone A4 sized paper comes out of the envelope, folded in thirds, and he can already see Jungmo’s clumsy handwriting inside.

He pulls it from where it’s placed, unfolding it as he readies himself.

* * *

  


>   
>  Minhee
> 
> Hey. I don’t think you’d want to hear from me, but here I am anyway. How are you doing in that apartment of yours? I hope you’re comfortable. That’s the main reason I gave it to you anyway; so you can live a more comfortable life.
> 
> What do I even want to say? I honestly don’t know why I’m suddenly writing you a letter, but here I am anyway. 
> 
> I guess I’m writing because this is my last delivery. I’m guessing you’re wondering why I sent you that dresser too, I just thought it would be nice to send you your makeup. I bought it for you anyway, so you should have it.
> 
> I don’t know, Minhee. It’s been seven days since you’ve been gone but I can’t help but miss you every day. I really shouldn’t say this, but I’m tipsy from drinking too much wine and I had to do this. 
> 
> I hope this isn’t the last time we talk though. I know we broke up or whatever, but we’re still friends, right? I really don’t want you out of my life. Well anyway, you have no choice but to keep talking to me. I still owe you from the Seongtae bet. You should really think of what you’ll ask from me, I’ll give it to you, whatever it is.
> 
> Sometimes, I wish we hadn’t broken up, because maybe, I wouldn’t be drunk on my kitchen counter, writing you a stupid leetter. Maybe you’d be cuddling with me in the sofa instead, maybe you’d be cooking us popcorn while I set up Netflix. I just really miss you, Minhee.
> 
> I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I should end it now I think. I think I said too much. My sentences are shit wow. 
> 
> This is all for now, I miss you.
> 
> Jungmo

* * *

He wants to cry at the letter. It isn’t heartwrenching, it isn’t emotional, but it’s so authentically _Jungmo._ Only he would send him a drunk letter. A letter, of all things! Not a drunk text, or a drunk call. He actively sought out a pen and paper and scribbled his drunken thoughts to Minhee and proceeded to leave it in the dresser’s drawers. He wants to laugh.

But after reading the whole letter, Minhee doesn’t want to cry. He’s happy. Jungmo still thinks of him. Jungmo is just as affected by this break-up as he is. Jungmo misses him.

He takes back all the words of hatred he sent Jungmo a while ago, he takes back everything, because he doesn’t mean it. he could never mean it.

With a clearer mind, he makes up his mind. He told Jungmo he doesn;t have any regrets when he met him, and he isn’t going to start now.

He wipes his face with his sleeves, determined face replacing his previously devastated one. He’s going to make things right.

**minimanimo**  
i think im ready to claim my bet

**koojungs**  
really?  
what would you like then?

**minimanimo**  
you’ll see.

He smiles to himself, then at his friends that were expectantly looking at him. He grins at them completely, impressed by the idea he had in mind. “Eunsang, pass me the car keys.”

“I’m coming home.”

* * *

Minhee knocks on the familiar door, making sure to click on the doorbell as well. When the door opens to reveal a half-asleep Jungmo, he comes in easily and tells the older to sit with him in the living room. 

Minhee had a simple plan. Talk. No underlying intention, no ulterior motives, just talk. During the two months they had been fake dating, they had been talking day and night, but they never really communicated well. So Minhee’s here, ending their seemingly simple dilemma once and for all.

When Jungmo sits on the loveseat beside Minhee, he doesn’t wait to say, “I know what I want for the bet.”

Jungmo eyes him curiously, before knowing eyes widen in realization. “Alright then, what do you want?”

“I want you to be my boyfriend again.”

Jungmo’s mouth falls in shock, clearly not expecting Minhee’s words. Before Jungmo could even say anything, Minhee continues, “I’m not pressuring you to do it because of the bet. I hope you know that.”

He takes a deep inhale before saying, “I just want you to give me a chance.”

“Give you a chance?”

“Give me a chance to be your actual boyfriend, give us a chance.” He exhales softly, “It’s not like you have a choice, it’s your part of the bet.”

“It’s not like I don’t want you to, though.” It’s Minhee’s turn to stare at him with his mouth agape, still processing the older’s words. “Heck, if you ask to be my boyfriend right now, I’d do it.”

If Minhee had been a little bit more reckless, he would have done it. If Minhee hadn’t thought about it more, Koo Jungmo would be his boyfriend right now. But Minhee did think about it, he thought about it on the drive on the way here, all two streets of it. 

“No.” He shakes his head. “No, let’s take it slow.”

Minhee thinks his time with Jungmo is still so short, two months can’t determine their true feelings for each other. They lacked communication, because everything went by too fast for them. 

But right now, Minhee just wants to take it slowly, ease into the relationship, not rush into things. He wants to get to know Jungmo, he wants to see his whole personality, know his whole story. He wants to fall in love with Jungmo slowly, every day, little by little until he’s in too deep. 

Before, they had a two-month deadline, but now, they had all the time in the world, and there was no reason to rush. He wanted to savour every moment with Jungmo, every fleeting moment with him so he can remember every detail.

Jungmo beams at him, taking Minhee’s suggestion. “Take it slow. I like it.”

“So you agree?”

“It’s not like I have a choice, it’s part of my bet.”

“God, I like you so much.”

“I like you too, Kang Minhee.”

Minhee doesn’t know the future set for them. He doesn’t know if they will ever get to the point of being boyfriends again. He doesn’t know if they’re truly compatible with each other. He doesn’t know if he’s going to marry Jungmo someday in the future and adopt three kids with him. 

Truly, he doesn’t know anything.

But that doesn’t matter now, because all that’s important is he has Jungmo now. The white Tesla has brought him to Jungmo once again, and this time, he’s never going back. Why should he?

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> and so you've reached the end! thank you for reading this fic of mine, it's my first and i'm quite happy with it. as i said earlier, this fic is part of an au i wrote on twitter so if you wanna see it it's [ here! ](https://twitter.com/dingdeulau/status/1242361165985894400?s=20) thank you for reading!! i love youu


End file.
